


Recreating the Whole

by aphelant



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelant/pseuds/aphelant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This thing they have is about control; having too much of it and needing to give some of it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recreating the Whole

**Author's Note:**

> beta by general_jinjur &lt;3

This thing they have isn't about love. It's not about lust or want, nor any of the soft emotions. It's about necessity. It's about those times when Jane's head gets too wrapped up in a case and he stops even _pretending_ to sleep, when he gets twitchy and sloppy and dangerous in his unpredictability and he needs someone to rein him in. When he needs someone to hold him down.

Cho forces Jane's arm higher up his back and shoves his face deeper into the pillow. "Why do you always struggle?" he growls. Jane grunts and bucks under him. "I'm bigger than you, stronger, I'm always going to win."

"Stop," Jane demands, half-muffled by Cho's silk pillowcase. "Please, _please_ \--"

Cho spreads Jane's knees with his own and angles their hips together with a few practiced nudges. "You've been begging for this," Cho reminds him. Jane whimpers and shakes his head.

"You're going to give in, Jane. You can't stop it. You're going to let it happen, you don't have a _choice_."

This thing they have is about control; having too much of it and needing to give some of it up.

"Are you listening?" Cho moves his grip from the back of Jane's sweaty head to his slick, straining shoulder and makes his first shallow thrust inside. "Give it up for me."

Jane chokes on a moan as Cho pushes in, forcing his way past all of Jane's defenses -- his barriers, walls and landmines -- until he reaches the part of Jane's fleshy fragile centre that pushes back, that arches into Cho and yearns for more.

What they have is about breaking something to pieces in order to recreate the whole.

Cho pushes Jane further and further, hard and unrelenting, until Jane collapses, spent and exhausted, and lies there pliant and willing until Cho finishes. When he's done Cho leaves Jane in the privacy of the bed, wiping his eyes and struggling to pull himself together, while Cho cleans himself up in the bathroom.

He brings a damp cloth back with him and cleans Jane up too, because puddled there half-broken is the only time he'll allow anyone to take care of him. "Better?" Cho asks, and Jane bobbles his head in response, already half-asleep.

"Hm, yes, thank you," he mutters, and Cho quirks a smile at Jane's closed eyes. He tosses the dirty cloth toward the bathroom and turns off the bedside lamp, then rearranges the covers so that Jane isn't hogging them all, even though he knows that by morning they'll have all been stolen back again.

Their elbows bump as Cho settles in for the night, and Jane, too used to sleeping with ghosts, jerks away from the touch. Cho reaches out intending to soothe, but he knows the short time he's allowed for comforting has already passed and pulls back his hand.

"Good night," he says instead, and watches over Jane until he falls asleep.

Okay. So maybe this thing they have is a little bit about love, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: understanding


End file.
